soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
George Clinton Concerts 1990s
1990 01/17/90 New York NY The Ritz 01/19/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/20/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/21/90 Brussels, BEL -- Ancienne Belgique 01/22/90 Utrecht, NET -- Vredenburg 01/24/90 Frankfurt, GER -- Volksbildungsheim 01/25/90 Duesseldorf, GER -- Tor 3 01/26/90 Hamburg, GER -- Docks 01/28/90 West Berlin, GER -- Metropol 01/29/90 Bilefeld, GER -- PC 96 01/30/90 Stuttgart, GER -- Longhorn Music Hall 01/31/90 Munich, GER -- Theaterfabrik 02/02/90 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon April 22, 1990 Central Park, New York City, NY July 5, 1990 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT July 6, 1990 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG July 7, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG July 9, 1990 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG July 17, 1990 Live Music Hall, Cologne, GER July 18, 1990 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, GER July 19, 1990 Theaterfabrik, Munich, GER 07/22/90 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 11/??/90 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 1991 01/??/91 , NED 02/06/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 02/07/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 06/??/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 1 show 06/22/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 2 show 06/25/91 New York NY The Palladium 06/25/91 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 07/01/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/02/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/03/91 Tilburg, NET -- Noorderligt 07/09/91 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 07/11/91 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 08/20/91 , NED 1992 ??/??/92 Tokyo, Japan -- ???? ??/??/92 Chicago IL ???? ??/??/92 New York NY Groove academy January 23, 1992 Sankei Hall, Osaka, JPN May 22, 1992 State Theater, Detroit, MI 07/??/92 ???? ?? ???? (Arsenio Hall Show) July 2, 1992 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 09/11/92 Philadelphia PA Mann Theatre 09/18/1992 The Ritz, Roseville, MI 09/19/92 New York NY Ritz 54 $20,with Bootsy(vox) 09/20/92 New York NY Ritz 54 09/21/92 New York NY The Ritz 09/27/92 Atlanta GA The Fox Theatre September 29, 1992 The Strand, Los Angeles, CA 10/01/92 Hollywood CA Palladium With YoYo & Sheila E. 10/02/92 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 10/03/92 Berkeley CA Community center October 8, 1992 Cabooze Club, Minneapolis, MN October 10, 1992 The New Regal Theater, Chicago, IL October 20, 1992 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 10/31/92 Utrecht, NET -- ???? 11/01/92 Maastricht, NET -- MECC 11/02/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? 11/03/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? November 4, 1992 E-Werk, Cologne, GER 11/07/92 Brussels, BEL -- Koninklijk circus 11/08/92 Paris, FRA -- ???? 11/14/92 Winterthur, SWI -- ???? 12/04/92 Chicago IL China Club 12/19/92 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Studios 12/31/92 Kansas City MO The Rodeo Dedicated Maggot Brain to Eddie Hazel 1993 ??/??/93 Columbia SC ???? ??/??/93 Greensboro NC ???? ??/??/93 Atlanta GA ???? Daytime Outside Show ??/??/93 Memphis TN ???? 1993-01-20 Paris, FRA ??? 1993-01-21 Paris, FRA ??? 1993-01-28 Berlin, GER Neue Welt 01/29/93 Cleveland OH Front row theatre 02/11/93 Charlotte NC ???? 02/13/93 Richmond ?? The Mosque 02/15/93 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum 02/24/93 ???? ?? ???? Grammy Award Show, With RHCP 02/27/93 Charlottesville VA Trax 03/??/93 China Club, Chicago, IL 03/01/93 Rochester, NY ???? 03/05/93 Atlantic City NJ Convention Centre 03/07/93 Boston MA The Orpheum 03/19/93 Richmond VA Omni Hotel With J.Brailey 03/20/93 Norfolk VA The Boathouse April 1, 1993 Tipitinas, New Orleans, LA April 11, 1993 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI April 16, 1993 Cains Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 04/22/93 Philadelphia PA The Trocadero 04/23/93 New York NY Ritz 54 $29.50 04/25/93 New York NY Ritz 54 (Tramps) $29.50, With Trey Lewd 04/28/93 Pittsburgh PA ???? 05/19/93 Seattle WA The Paramount With a Nirvana cover 05/20/93 Portland OR Schnitzer Hall 05/21/93 San Carlos CA ???? With Humpty Hump 05/23/93 Anaheim CA Celebrity Theatre 05/26/93 Washington DC Convention Center 05/28/93 Washington DC Convention Centre 06/28/93 Miami FL Studio 183 With Bobby Brown 07/01/93 Merryville, LA ???? 07/03/93 Boston MA Orpheum 07/04/93 Boston MA ???? ABC independence day concert August 5-8, 1993 Club Kawasaki Citta, Tokyo, JPN 1993-08-08 ????, ?? MTV: Week in Rock 1993-08-25 Philadelphia, PA Robin Hood Dell East 1993-08-30 Philadelphia, PA Robin Hood Dell East 1993-08-31 ?????, ?? Bet : Video Soul September 5, 1993 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (Michigan Kick-off Jam) 10/28/93 ???? ?? ???? (Arsenio Hall Show) October 29, 1993 UCI Bren Event Center, Irvine, CA 10/30/93 Los Angeles CA ???? 10/31/93 Berkley CA Community Center 11/04/93 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 12/12/93 The Caboose, Minneapolis, MN 12/14/93 The Caboose, Minneapolis, MN 12/18/1993 Majestic Theater, Detroit, MI December 19, 1993 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY 12/30/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall With Skeet & J. Brailey 12/31/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall 1994 01/16/1994 Schoolkid's Records, Ann Arbor, MI 02/16/94 San Francisco CA ???? February 17, 1994 The Townsend, San Francisco, CA February 18, 1994 Club Oasis, San Jose, CA 02/20/94 San Francisco CA G.A.M.H. With J.Brailey 02/23/94 Trenton NJ Trenton State College 02/24/94 Philadelphia PA Trocadero 03/04/94 Rochester NY ???? 03/05/94 New Brittan CT The Sting 03/07/94 Boston MA The Roxy 03/10/94 Norfolk VA Chrysler Hall 04/04/94 New York NY Tramps $27.50 04/05/94 New York NY Tramps 04/06/94 New York NY Tramps With Lenny Kravitz 04/09/94 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 04/10/94 Dortmund, GER -- Musikzirkus 04/11/94 Hannover, GER -- Hanomag Tor 04/12/94 Hamburg, GER -- Markthalle 04/13/94 Berlin, GER -- Metropol 04/14/94 Groningen, NET -- De Oosterpoort 04/15/94 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 04/16/94 Lund, SWE -- Mejeriet 04/17/94 Helsinki, FIN -- Old Student House 04/18/94 Stockholm, SWE -- Circus 04/19/94 Brussels, BEL -- La Luna 04/21/94 Amberg, GER -- Josefhaus 04/22/94 Neu Ulm, GER -- Wiley Club 04/23/94 Dornbirn, AUS -- Conrad Sohm 04/24/94 Vienna, AUS -- Tent 04/25/94 Vicenza, ITA -- ???? 04/26/94 Imola, ITA -- Cap Creuse 04/27/94 Bern, SWI -- Stufenbau 04/28/94 Zürich, SWI -- Kaufleutensaal 04/29/94 Paris, FRA -- Zenith 04/30/94 London, UK -- The Grand 05/01/94 London, UK -- The Grand 05/03/94 Philadelphia PA Maui Nightclub 05/04/94 Providence RI The Strand 05/05/94 Middletown CT Wesleyan College 05/09/94 The Paradise, San Francisco, CA 06/19/94 Dallas TX Iguana Mirage 07/03/94 Pistoia, ITA Blues Festival (Lollapalooza '94 Tour Dates, 7/7-9/5, Featuring: George Clinton And The P-Funk All Stars, A Tribe Called Quest, Beastie Boys and probably others. The P-Funk All Stars played between 5:35-6:25pm or 6:35-7:25pm depending on if the doors opened at 11am or noon. Only 50min show...) Tour Dates July 7, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Santa Fe Dam, Henderson, NV (moved fron 6th July) July 9, 1994 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO July 9, 1994 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO (not a lollapalooza show) July 11, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS July 12, 1994 Harriet Island, St. Paul, MN July 14, 1994 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI July 15-16, 1994 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL July 17, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO July 19, 1994 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH July 20, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH July 22, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 23-25, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 27, 1994 Le Parc des Iles, Montréal, QC July 28, 1994 Molson Park, Barrie, ON July 29, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 29, 1994 Majestic Theater, Detroit, MI (not a lollapalooza show) July 30, 1994 Starlake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA August 1, 1994 – Franklin Delano Roosevelt Park Park, Philadeplhia, PA August 2, 1994 – Saratoga Raceway, Saratoga Springs, NY August 3, 1994 – Quonset State Airport, North Kingstown, RI August 5-6, 1994 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY August 8, 1994 – Charles Town Races, Charles Town, WV August 10, 1994 – Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC August 11, 1994 – Blockbuster Pavillion, Charlotte, NC August 12-13, 1994 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA August 15, 1994 – Bicentennial Park, Miami, FL August 16, 1994 – Volusia County Fairgrounds, DeLand, FL August 18, 1994 – University of New Orleans Soccer Field, New Orleans, LA August 19, 1994 – Houston Raceway Park, Houston, TX August 20-21, 1994 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX August 24, 1994 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ August 25, 1994 San Diego State University Aztec Bowl, San Diego, CA August 25, 1994 Belly Up Tavern, Solona Beach, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 26, 1994 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 27, 1994 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 27-28, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 28, 1994 Palookaville, Santa Cruz, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 30, 1994 Cloverdale Raceway, Surrey, BC August 31-September 1, 1994 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA September 2, 1994 La Luna, Portland, OR (not a lollapalooza show) September 4, 1994 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (not a lollapalooza show) September 4-5, 1994 Velodrome Field, Cal State Dominguez Hills, Carson, CA September 8-10, 1994 Fox Theater, Boulder, CO 09/20/94 San Francisco CA ???? 11/17/94 Kobe, Japan -- Chicken George Billy Bass returns 11/19/94 Osaka, Japan -- Bayside Jenny 11/20/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/22/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/23/94 Kawasaki, Japan -- Club Citta 11/26/1994 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 12/30/94 Washington DC Constitution Hall 12/31/94 Washington DC Warner Theatre 1995 1995-00-00 Boulder, CO Fox Theater 1995-00-00 Alaska, ?? ???? 1995-02-00 Buffalo, NY ???? 1995-02-22 New Orleans, LA Tipitinas 1995-02-25 St. Louis, MO ???? 1995-03-04 Knoxville, TN The Electric Ballroom 1995-03-10 New Haven, CT The Sting (Brittan) March 17, 1995 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 1995-04-22 New York City, NY Hamsphire University 1995-04-23 Philadelphia, PA Univ. of Penn 1995-04-25 Greenville, SC Characters 1995-04-26 Appleasia, ?? State University 1995-04-28 West Worwick Road Island, ?? Loopholes Heart Break Hotel 1995-04-29 New York City, NY Hamilton college 1995-05-26 Las Vegas, NV The Drink 1995-05-27 Monterey, CA Laguna Seca Recreation Area 1995-05-28 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 1995-05-29 San Francisco, CA Bimbos 365 Club June 29, 1995 Chene Park Amphitheater, Detroit, MI 1995-06-30 Chicago, IL Grant Park 1995-07-07 Montreux, SWI Montreux Jazz Festival 1995-07-09 Paris, FRA Hot Brass Club 1995-07-10 Paris, FRA Hot Brass Club 1995-07-11 Paris, FRA Hot Brass Club 1995-07-12 Vienna, AUS Open Air Freudenau 1995-07-14 The Hague, NET North Sea Jazz Festival (Statenhal) 1995-07-15 London, UK The Grand 1995-07-16 Stratford, UK Phoenix Festivale 1995-09-02 Cleveland, OH Municipal stadium 1995-09-04 Seattle, WA ???? 1995-09-08 San Diego, CA Street scene 1995-09-21 Milwaukee, WI ???? 1995-10-00 Portland, OR ???? 1995-10-06 ????, FL ???? 1995-10-07 Gainesville, FL Alachua Music Harvest 1995-10-14 Providence, RI Lupos Heartbreak Hotel 1995-10-20 ????, CT Hartford Highland 1995-10-21 ????, ME Colby College 1995-10-22 Boston, MA Roxy 1995-10-23 Winston-Salem, NC Milenium (Ziggys ???) 1995-10-24 Atlanta, GA Emory Univursity 1995-10-25 ????, VA Radford Univursity 1995-10-26 Charlottesville, VA Trax 1995-10-27 ????, TX Prairie View A&M 1995-10-28 Washington, DC Howard University 1995-10-30 New York City, NY Tramps 1995-10-31 New York City, NY Tramps 1995-10-31 New York City, NY Tramps 1995-11-01 Baltimore, MD HammerJacks 1995-11-10 New Orleans, LA Tipitinas 1995-11-17 Raleigh, NC Ritz 1995-11-30 Los Angeles, CA ???? 1995-12-01 San Diego, CA Rimac Arena / UCSD Campus 1995-12-02 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theater 1995-12-03 Riverside, CA Municipal Auditorium 1995-12-05 Anchorage, AK ???? 1995-12-07 ????, CO ???? 1995-12-08 Denver, CO ???? 1995-12-09 Denver, CO Ogden Theater 1995-12-31 Chicago, IL Navy Pier Grand Ballroom 1996 1996-00-00 Showell, MD McKeldin Hall 1996-00-00 Montreux, SWI ???? February 15-16, 1996 Tipitinas, New Orleans, LA March 9, 1996 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA 1996-04-12 Houston, TX KBXX 10th Anniversary 1996-04-13 Fort Worth, TX Renaissance Plaza 1996-04-15 Indianapolis, IN World Mardi Gras 1996-04-17 Hartford, CT University Of Hartford 1996-04-18 Providence, RI Brown University 1996-04-19 Showell, MD University Of Maryland 1996-04-20 Saratoga Spr., NY Skidmore College 1996-04-21 Hanover, NH Dartmouth College 1996-04-22 Chestnut Hill, MA Boston College 1996-04-23 Richmond, VA Richmond University 1996-04-24 Harrisonburg, VA James Madison Univ. 1996-04-26 Colchester, VT St. Michaels College 1996-04-27 Medford, MA Tufts University 1996-04-28 New Haven, CT Yale University 1996-04-29 Geneva, NY William Smith College 1996-04-29 Geneva, NY Hobart College 1996-05-02 Monroeville, PA Palace Inn 1996-05-04 Memphis, TN Beale Street Music Festival 1996-05-05 Memphis, TN Beale Street Music Festival 1996-05-06 Memphis, TN Beale Street Music Festival 1996-05-17 Amsterdam, NET Drum Rhythm Festival (Westergasfabriek) 1996-05-18 Amsterdam, NET Drum Rhythm Festival (Westergasfabriek) 1996-06-08 San Francisco, CA 11th St. Block Party 1996-06-16 Morrison, CO Red Rocks 1996-06-22 Burgettstown, PA Star Lake Amphitheater 1996-06-23 Oregon, MD Oregon Ridge Park 1996-06-30 Columbus, OH ???? 1996-07-03 New York City, NY Ed Sullivan Theatre 1996-07-04 New York City, NY Central Park SummerStage 1996-07-04 New York City, NY Tramps 1996-07-05 New York City, NY Central Park SummerStage 1996-07-12 The Hague, NET North Sea Jazz Festival (Statenhal) 1996-07-24 Atlanta, GA House of Blues 1996-07-25 Atlanta, GA Olympic Village 1996-07-26 Atlanta, GA Olympic Village 1996-08-10 Stockholm, SWE Blue Stage 1996-08-13 Detroit, MI Fox Theatre 1996-08-15 Washington, DC Capitol Ballroom 1996-08-16 Washington, DC Capitol Ballroom 1996-08-17 Washington, DC Capitol Ballroom 1996-08-18 Washington, DC Capitol Ballroom 1996-08-20 Clear Lake, CA Konocti Harbor 1996-08-21 Santa Cruz, CA Catalyst 1996-08-22 Visalia, CA Convention Center 1996-08-23 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Harbor Resort 1996-08-24 San Francisco, CA Maritime Hall 1996-08-25 San Francisco, CA Maritime Hall 1996-08-26 Brooklyn, NYC NY Wingate Field (Park) 1996-08-27 Holmdel, NJ Garden State PNC Arts Center 1996-08-29 Boston, MA Harbor Lights Pavill. 1996-08-30 Providence, RI Stand Theatre 1996-08-31 Cleveland, OH State Theatre 1996-09-00 Coralville, IA Pi-Fest 96 Morrison Park 1996-09-01 Philadelphia, PA Robin Hood Dell East 1996-09-02 Bar Harbor, ME Bar Harbor Music Festival 1996-09-06 Virginia Beach, VA Beach Amphitheatre 1996-09-07 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amphitheatre 1996-09-08 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavillion 1996-09-11 New Orleans, LA Tipitinas 1996-09-12 Saint Louis, MO Kiel Center 1996-09-13 Memphis, TN Mid-South Coliseum 1996-09-14 Houston ?, TX Houston Arena Theatre 1996-09-14 New Orleans ?, LA City Park Marcoui Meadows 1996-09-15 Austin, TX One World Music Fest. 1996-09-17 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue 1996-09-18 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre 1996-09-19 Kansas City, MO Starlight Amphitheatre 1996-09-20 Iowa City, IA Izaack Walton League 1996-09-21 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theatre 1996-09-22 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza Theatre 1996-09-30 Providence, RI The Strand 1996-10-01 Ybor City, FL Frankies Patio Bar And Grill 1996-10-05 Sunrise, FL Sunr. Musical Theatre 1996-10-06 Gainesville, FL County Fairgrounds 1996-10-11 Cincinnati, OH Cincinnati Music Hall 1996-10-17 Cincinnati, OH ???? October 18, 1996 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI 1996-10-21 Indianapolis, IN ???? 1996-10-22 Lexington, KY House of Heresy 1996-10-25 Atlantic City, NJ Convention Center 1996-10-26 Storrs, CT Univ. Of Connecticut 1996-10-29 Buffalo, NY ???? 1996-10-30 Worcester, MA ???? 1996-10-31 New York City, NY Roseland 1996-11-02 Washington, DC Constitution Hall 1996-11-05 Lawrence, KS Liberty Hall 1996-11-06 Lawrence, KS ???? November 7, 1996 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 1996-11-08 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre 1996-11-09 Las Vegas, NV Aladdin Theatre 1996-11-10 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre 1996-11-11 Boulder, CO Fox Theatre 1996-11-13 Hailey, ID Mint 1996-11-14 Portland, OR La Luna 1996-11-15 Vancouver, BC Rage 1996-11-16 Seattle, WA The Fenix Seattle 1996-11-17 Seattle, WA The Fenix Seattle 1996-11-20 Solana Beach, CA Belly Up Tavern 1996-11-21 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre 1996-11-22 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Theatre 1996-11-23 San Francisco, CA Fort Mason (Maritime Hall) 1996-11-24 San Francisco, CA Fort Mason (Maritime Hall) 1996-11-26 Vail, CO Dobson Arena 1996-11-27 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre 1996-11-29 Winston-Salem, NC Millenium Center 1996-11-30 Birmingham, AL Boutwell Auditorium 1996-12-01 Raleigh, NC Plum Crazy 1996-12-03 Greenville, SC Characters 1996-12-06 London, UK Brixton Academy 1996-12-07 Rotterdam, NET Nighttown 1996-12-08 Groningen, NET De Oosterpoort 1996-12-09 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 1996-12-10 Paris, FRA Elysee Montmarte 1996-12-12 Bern, SWI Bierhuebeli 1996-12-13 Munich, GER C23 1996-12-14 Vienna, AUT Messepalast 1996-12-15 Nuremberg, GER Hirsch 1996-12-16 Zurich, SWI Volkshaus 1996-12-17 Stuttgart, GER Longhorn 1996-12-18 Cologne, GER Live Music Hall December 19, 1996 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 1996-12-20 Copenhagen, DEN Vega 1996-12-21 Hannover, GER Capitol 1996-12-22 Hamburg, GER Grosse Freiheit 36 1996-12-26 Chicago, IL House Of Blues 1996-12-27 Chicago, IL House Of Blues 1996-12-28 Detroit, MI Fox Theatre 1996-12-29 Toronto, ONT Warehouse 1996-12-31 Chicago, IL Navy Pier Grand Ballroom 1997 1997-02-26 New Orleans, LA House of Blues-French Quarter 1997-02-27 New Orleans, LA House of Blues-French Quarter 1997-03-01 Austin, TX Austin Music Hall 1997-03-29 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 1997-03-29 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 1997-03-30 New York City, NY Roseland 1997-04-03 Sydney, VA Hamden 1997-04-04 Boone, NC Appalachian Univ. 1997-04-05 Los Angeles, CA USC Festival 1997-04-09 Akron, OH Akron Civic Center 1997-04-11 Greensboro ?, NC ???? 1997-04-11 Wingate ?, NC Wingate University 1997-04-12 Des Moines ?, IA ???? 1997-04-12 Greensboro ?, NC Gre. Coliseum (College) 1997-04-13 Nashville, TN Wingate 1997-04-17 Chicago, IL Riviera Theater 1997-04-18 Des Moines, IA Drake Universitys Knapp Center 1997-04-19 Omaha, NE Creighton University 1997-04-20 Elmhurst, IL Elmhurst University 1997-04-22 Mt. Pleasant, MI Central Michigan Univ. 1997-04-24 Lancaster, PA Franklin/Marshall Univ. 1997-04-25 Geneseo, NY SUNY Univ 1997-04-26 Baltimore, MD Univ. of Maryland 1997-04-27 Binghamton, NY SUNY 1997-04-28 Washington, DC 9-30 Club 1997-05-02 Atlanta, GA Music Midtown Festival 1997-05-03 New Orleans, LA UNO Lakefront Arena 1997-05-04 New Orleans, LA Jazz & Heritage Fest. 1997-05-31 Columbus, OH ???? 1997-06-18 Seattle, WA Showbox 1997-06-30 Mansfield, MA Great Woods Center 1997-07-02 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theatre 1997-07-03 Holmdel, NJ P.N.C. Bank Arts Cent. 1997-07-05 New York City, NY Central Park 1997-07-05 Wantagh, NY Jones Beach Amph. 1997-07-06 Camden, NJ Sony Blockbuster Ent. Center 1997-07-08 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion 1997-07-09 Richmond, VA Classic Amphitheatre 1997-07-10 Virginia Beach, VA Virginia Beach Amphitheater 1997-07-11 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amph. 1997-07-12 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavilion 1997-07-13 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre 1997-07-15 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center 1997-07-16 Antioch, TN Starwood Amphitheatre 1997-07-18 Woodlands, TX C.W. Mitchell Pavilion 1997-07-19 Dallas, TX Starplex Amphitheatre 1997-07-21 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre July 23, 1997 Gorge, George, WA July 25, 1997 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Smokin' Grooves Tour) July 26, 1997 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Smokin' Grooves Tour) 1997-07-27 Fresno, CA CSUF Amphitheatre 1997-07-30 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre 1997-07-31 Universal City, CA Universal Amphitheatre 1997-08-01 Las Vegas, NV Thomas & Mack Center 1997-08-02 Phoenix, AZ Blockbuster Desert Sky Pav. 1997-08-04 Park City, UT Wolf Mountain Amph. 1997-08-07 Minneapolis, MN Target Center 1997-08-08 Bonner Springs, KS Sandstone Amphitheatre 1997-08-09 Maryland Hgts, MO Riverport Amphitheatre 1997-08-10 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheatre 1997-08-14 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Center 1997-08-15 Tinley Park, IL New World Music Theatre 1997-08-16 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater 1997-08-17 Darien Center, NY Darien Lake P.A.C. 08/18/1997 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (House of Blues Smokin' Grooves '97) 1997-08-20 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center 1997-08-21 Burgettstown, PA Star Lake Amphitheatre 1997-08-22 Scranton, PA Montage Mountain 1997-08-23 Maple, ONT Kingswood Music Th. 1997-08-24 Montreal, QUE Blue Bonnets 1997-09-03 ???, ?? House of Blues September 6, 1997 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK 1997-09-07 Lafayette, LA Plaza 1997-09-08 Austin, TX Stubbs BBQ 1997-09-12 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 1997-09-13 Durham, NC ???? 1997-09-14 Washington, DC American University 1997-09-15 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1997-09-16 Newark, DE Stone Ballroom 1997-09-17 Boardman, OH Peppers 1997-09-18 Danbury, CT ???? 1997-09-19 Providence, RI Lupos Heartbreak Hotel 1997-09-20 Albany, NY Palace Theatre Tour Lineup 1997-09-21 Burlington, VT Memorial Auditorium 1997-09-24 Huntington, WV Coliseum 1997-09-26 Urbana, IL Foellinger Auditorium 1997-09-28 Chicago, IL House Of Blues 1997-10-12 Gainesville, FL Alachua Music Harvest 1997-10-17 Cincinnati, OH Music Hall 1997-11-00 Tallahassee, FL ???? 1997-11-00 New York City, NY The Docks 1997-11-07 Chicago, IL University of Chicago November 9, 1997 Pease Auditorium, Ypsilanti, MI 1997-12-09 Tuscon, AZ Gotham 1997-12-10 Los Angeles, CA Palladium 1997-12-11 San Jose, CA Club 47 1997-12-12 San Francisco, CA Maritime Hall 1997-12-13 San Francisco, CA Maritime Hall 1997-12-14 ????, ?? ???? 1997-12-15 ????, ?? ???? 1997-12-16 Portland, OR La Luna 1997-12-17 Portland, OR La Luna 1997-12-18 Seattle, WA The Fenix 1997-12-19 Seattle, WA The Fenix 1997-12-20 Seattle, WA The Fenix 1997-12-21 Oakland, CA ???? 1997-12-27 Atlanta, GA Heritage Bowl- Georgia Dome 1997-12-29 Las Vegas, NV Luxor Hotel 1997-12-30 Las Vegas, NV Luxor Hotel 1997-12-31 New York City, NY Hammerstein Ballroom 1998 1998-01-21 Cannes, FRA Midem Festival 1998-01-22 New York City, NY Irving plaza 1998-01-23 Brussels, BEL Ancienne Belgique 1998-01-24 London, UK Brixton Academy 1998-01-25 Cologne, GER Live Music Hall 1998-01-26 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 1998-01-27 Munich, GER Babylon 1998-01-28 Nuremberg, GER Hirsch 1998-01-29 Zurich, SWI Volkshaus 1998-01-30 Pratteln, SWI Konzertfabrik Z7 1998-01-31 Bern, SWI Bierhuebeli 1998-02-01 Dornbirn, AUS Conrad Sohm 1998-02-02 Paris, FRA Le Bataclan 1998-02-19 New Orleans, LA Contemporary Arts Center 1998-02-20 New Orleans, LA Contemporary Arts Center 1998-03-06 Portland, OR Laluna 1998-03-22 Merrillville ?, IN Star Plaza Theater 1998-03-23 Merrillville ?, IN Star Plaza Theater 1998-03-26 Los Angeles, CA The Billboard Live Club 1998-03-27 Lake Tahoe, NV Caesars Lakes Circus 1998-03-28 Lake Tahoe, NV Caesars Lakes Circus 1998-03-30 Boise, ID Bank of America Bowl 1998-03-31 Bozeman, MT Montana State 1998-04-01 Missoula, MT Adams Fire House 1998-04-03 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre 1998-04-04 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre 1998-04-05 Grand Junction, CO Two Rivers Convention Center 1998-04-06 Las Vegas, NV The Drink 1998-04-07 Las Vegas, NV The Drink 1998-04-10 Fort Worth, TX The Bronco Bowl 1998-04-11 Austin, TX Stubbs BBQ 1998-04-14 Tampa, FL Frankies Patio 1998-04-16 Oxford, MS Ted Smith Coliseum 1998-04-17 Asheville, NC Civic Center Coliseum 1998-04-18 Raleigh, NC Trinity Farms 1998-04-18 Wilmington, NC UNCW Campus Athletic Field 1998-04-20 University P., PA Rec Hall 1998-04-23 Bristol, RI Roger Williams C. -- Paolio C. 1998-04-24 Hamilton, NY Colgate Univ. 1998-04-25 Stonehill ?, MA Stonehill College 1998-04-25 Poughkeepsie, NY Walker Field House 1998-04-26 Fredonia, NY SUNY 1998-04-27 Washington, DC 930 Club 1998-04-30 Hempstead, NY Hofstra University 1998-05-01 New Haven, CT South. Ct. State Univ. 1998-05-02 Buffalo, NY SUNY "Springfest 98 at U.B." 1998-05-03 Boston, MA The Roxy 1998-05-22 Merrillville ?, IN Star Plaza Theater 1998-05-23 Merrillville ?, IN Star Plaza Theater 1998-05-25 Hannover, GER Capitol 1998-05-26 Utrecht, NET Tivoli 1998-05-27 Bergen, NOR Natt Jazz Festival 1998-05-28 Oslo, NOR Rockefeller 1998-05-29 Moers, NET Maesk Festival 1998-05-30 Moers ?, GER Int l Jazz Fest. Moers 1998-05-31 London, UK Forum 1998-06-01 Zaandam, NET De Kade 1998-06-02 Prague, CHE Handall Hall Siavie 1998-06-03 Regensburg, GER Strenenzelt 1998-06-04 Oslip, AUS Cselley Muehle 1998-06-05 Amiens, FRA Jazz Festival 1998-06-06 Vittry, FRA Festival Jeunese 1998-06-07 New York City, NY The Hudson Tent 1998-06-19 Kansas City, MO Barney Ales Plaza 1998-06-21 Columbus, OH Brewery District Pavilion 1998-06-23 Minneapolis, MN Quest Club 1998-06-24 Chicago, IL House of Blues 1998-06-25 Lexington, KY AIA Riptide Theatre 1998-06-26 Detroit, MI Masonic Temple 1998-06-27 Cleveland, OH Agora Theatre 1998-07-12 Roanoke, VA WJJS (Tent) 1998-07-17 Philadelphia, PA Robin Hood Dell 1998-07-18 Rochester, NY Brown Square Park 1998-07-19 Baltimore, VA Pier Six Review 1998-07-20 Brooklyn, NY Wingate Field 1998-07-21 Long Island, NY Westbury Music Fair 1998-07-23 Nantucket Island, MA The Muse 1998-07-24 Norwalk, CT Global Theatre 1998-07-25 Harlem (NYC), NY Apollo Theatre 1998-07-26 Harlem (NYC), NY Apollo Theatre 1998-08-14 Charlotte, NC Ovens Auditorium 1998-08-15 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre 1998-08-18 Virginia Beach, VA Rogues 1998-08-20 Philadelphia, PA Robin Hood Dell 1998-08-21 Providence, RI Lupos Heart Break 1998-08-22 Croton, NY Bayou Blues Festival 1998-08-23 Turin, NY Snow Ridge Amphitheatre 1998-09-03 Milwaukee, WI The Rave / Eagles Ballroom 1998-09-04 Chicago, IL The Cubby Bear 1998-09-05 Cincinatti, OH Annies 1998-09-07 Lawrence, KS Liberty Hall 1998-09-08 Denver, CO Ogden Theatre 1998-09-09 Las Vegas ?, NV Hard Rock Hotel/Casino 1998-09-10 Las Vegas, NV Hard Rock Hotel/Casino 1998-09-11 San Diego, CA San Diego Street Scene September 12-13, 1998 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 1998-09-21 Rochester, NY Boogie Bar 1998-11-19 Kalamazoo, MI Ne Veau Room 1998-11-22 Erie, PA Warner Theatre 1998-11-23 New York City, NY Private Party 1998-11-24 Washington, DC 930 Club 1998-11-25 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 1999 1999-02-13 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 1999-03-17 San Jose, CA ???? 1999-03-19 Denver, CO Ogden Theater 1999-03-20 Albequerque, NM Kiva Auditorium 1999-03-22 Phoenix, AZ Celebrity Theater 1999-03-23 Las Vegas, NV House of Blues 1999-03-24 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Concert Theatre 1999-03-25 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre 1999-03-26 San Francisco, CA Warfield Theatre 1999-03-27 Bakersfield, CA Fox Theater 1999-03-27 San Francisco ?, CA Filmore 1999-03-28 Fresno, CA Warner Theater 1999-03-30 Seattle, WA The Phoenix 1999-03-31 Seattle, WA The Phoenix 1999-04-01 Portland, OR La Luna 1999-04-02 Oroville, CA Feather Falls Casino 1999-04-03 Santa Cruz, CA The Catalyst 1999-04-07 Minneapolis, MN The Quest Tentative 1999-04-08 Milwaukee, WI The Rave Ballroom 1999-04-09 Dayton, OH Univ. of Dayton Arena 1999-04-10 Merrilville, IL Star Plaza Theater 1999-04-11 Cincinatti, OH Sycamore Gardens 1999-04-12 Normal, IL University of Illinois 1999-04-13 Indianapolis, IL The Vogue 1999-04-14 Kansas City, MO Midland Theatre 1999-04-15 Wichita, KS The Cotillion 1999-04-16 Tulsa, OK Cains Ballroom 1999-04-18 Davidson, NC Davidson College 1999-04-21 Niagra, NY Niagra University 1999-04-22 Norton, MA Wheaton College 1999-04-23 Piscataway, NJ Rutgers University 1999-04-24 New York City, NY Columbia University 1999-04-25 Washington, DC Warner Theatre 1999-05-01 Hartford, CT University of Hartford 1999-06-05 San Francisco, CA Black & White Ball 1999-07-09 Pori, FIN Pori Jazz Festival 1999-07-10 Pori, FIN Pori Jazz Festival 1999-07-11 Copenhagen, DEN Vega 1999-07-13 (?)Gothenburg, SWE Theater 1999-07-14 Oslo, NOR Rockefella 1999-07-15 Stockholm, SWE Jazz & Blues Festival 1999-07-16 Hamburg, GER Newport Festival 1999-07-17 London, UK Brixton Academy 1999-07-18 Bonn, GER Museumsplatz 1999-07-19 Amsterdam, NET Paradiso 1999-07-20 Paris, FRA Le Bataclan 1999-07-22 Rome, NY Woodstock Festival 1999-07-23 Rome, NY Woodstock Festival 1999-07-25 Karlsruhe, GER Das Fest Free Festival 1999-09-03 New Orleans, LA Tipitinas Uptown 1999-09-04 Birmingham, AL Kelly Ingram Park 1999-09-26 Berkeley, CA Community Theater 1999-10-05 New Haven, CT Toads Place 1999-10-06 Morristown, NJ Community Theater 1999-10-07 Saratoga Spr., NY Transworld Ent. 1999-10-08 Philadelphia, PA Electric Factory 1999-10-09 Worcester, MA The Palladium 1999-10-10 Providence, RI Lupos Heartbreak Hotel 1999-10-12 Pittsburgh, PA Metropol 1999-10-13 Bloomington, IN Mars 1999-10-14 Cincinnati, OH Electra 1999-10-15 New York City, NY Ed Sullivan Theatre 10/15/1999 Clutch Cargo's, Pontiac, MI 1999-10-16 Kent, OH Kent State University 1999-10-17 Schenectady, NY Union College 1999-10-19 Cleveland, OH Agora Theater 1999-10-20 Milwaukee, WI The Rave 1999-10-21 Chicago, IL The Vic Theater 1999-10-22 Minneapolis, MN The Quest 1999-10-23 Decorah, IA Luther College 1999-10-24 Omaha, NE Sobel Hall 1999-10-26 Columbia, MO The Blue Note 1999-10-27 St. Louis, MO Firehouse 1999-10-29 Austin, TX Stubbs Bar-B-Q Pit 1999-10-30 Dallas, TX McFarlin Audit. at SMU 1999-10-31 New Orleans, LA City Park/Gormley Stad. 1999-11-02 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club 1999-11-03 Atlanta, GA The Tabernacle 1999-11-04 Knoxville, TN Univ. of Tennessee 1999-11-05 Nashville, TN 328 Performance Hall 1999-11-06 Jackson, MS NorthEnd 1999-11-09 Newark, DE Stone Ballroom 1999-11-10 Portland, ME State Theater 1999-11-11 Boston, MA Brandeis Univ. 1999-11-12 Baltimore, MD Wrecher Theater 1999-11-13 Washington, DC The 9:30 Club 1999-11-14 Greensboro, NC War Memorial Auditor. 1999-11-15 Charlotte, NC Treemont Music Hall 1999-11-17 Jacksonville, FL Club 5 1999-11-18 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheater 1999-11-19 Gainesville, FL Florida Theater 1999-11-20 Miami, FL Tobacco Road 1999-11-21 Orlando, FL House of Blues 1999-12-31 Tavenui, FJI ????